30 February 32 Maret 0,01
by 1211dooty
Summary: Lain cerita dengan Xi Luhan yang berharap ada tanggal 30 February di tanggalan teddy bear miliknya. Kini Do Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti jejak -sesat- member tertua kedua di EXO.


Title : 30 February + 32 Maret = 0,01%

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Absurd

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Disclaimer : Oh what happen with the date ? I don't know. Sure !?

Story Beginning

..

.

.

.

Lain cerita dengan Xi Luhan yang berharap ada tanggal 30 February di tanggalan teddy bear miliknya. Kini Do Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti jejak -sesat- member tertua kedua di EXO

.

.

32 Maret

.

.

Apa lagi yang di harapkan dari tanggal 32 Maret yang juga sangat tidak mungkin ada ?

.

.

Oh,

.

.

Kyungsoo,

.

.

Apa kau terlalu sering menonton video pororo dan hello kitty milik Tao seperti Luhan ?

.

-sebenarnya itu video apa ,,?! -

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho hyung", panggil Kyungsoo -kelewat- lirih

"Hmm", sahut Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja ruang tamu.

"Suho hyung", panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi

Ayolah Suho ,menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, apa kau tega melihatnya menangis -bombay- gara-gara kau tidak menoleh ?

.

.

Kasihanilah dia...

.

.

- kasih 1 atau 2 ringgit tak masalah-

.

.

"Oh, ada apa Kyungsoo-ya, aku sedang sibuk menggambari uang kertasku dengan wajahku", jawab Suho yang mulai perlahan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menelantarkan krayon yang sedari tadi di pegangnya untuk menggambar - uang kertas dengan gambar wajahnya-.

"Menggambari dengan wajahnya? Oh, uang itu akan di buang nantinya atau mungkin untuk menjaga pintu dari tikus",batin Kyungsoo

.

.

"Hyung, kau tau kan tentang harapan 30 February milik Luhan ge ?",tanya Kyungsoo

"Hmm, aku tau. Kenapa?",timpal Suho

.

.

.

1menit.

.

.

.

2menit.

.

.

.

3menit.

.

.

*beberapa menit kemudian*

.

.

60menit

.

"Kyungsoo-ya,kenapa? ",tanya Suho sekali lagi

"Hyung, kalau misalnya aku juga berharap ada tanggal seperti itu bagaimana?",tanya Kyungsoo pelan sambil memelintir ujung meja ruang tamu.

.

.

Oh, Kyungsoo kau -sangat- kuat

.

.

-terlalu mainstrem kalau hanya memelintir ujung baju-

.

.

"Kau berharap ada tanggal 30 February ? Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, ku kira kau tidak akan segila itu. Lalu apa harapanmu? Berharap Jong In menjadi putih permanen? Oh tidak-tidak, mungkin kau berharap yang sama dengan

Luhan ge? Kau berharap Jong In menjadi wanita? Oh demi kekayaaanku yang mulai menipis ini, ku mohon Kyungsoo jangan terlalu sering menonton video pororo dan hello kitty milik Tao", cecar Suho panjang kali lebar di bagi alas sambil menggambar kapak di uang kertasnya.

.

.

.

.

Oh Tidak !¡

.

.

.

Itu rumus bangun apa ?

.

.

Kapak? Kau ingin membunuh siapa Suho?

.

.

.

.

Dan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEBENARNYA VIDEO PORORO DAN HELLO KITTY MILIK TAO ITU SEPERTI APA ?¡

.

.

.

Hati Kyungsoo mulai menciut mendengar ceramah 7 menit Suho, tiba-tiba mata besarnya yang lebih didominan warna putih itu mulai mengeluarkan air -asin- yang menggenang.

.

.

.

SUHO

.

.

.

YOU ARE IN DANGER

.

.

.

"KENAPA SUHO HYUNG MARAH PADAKU HAH?! AKU KAN HANYA TANYA, MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU INGIN BERANDAI-ANDAI SEPERTI LUHAN GE & SEHUN?! AKU JUGA MASIH TERMASUK MAGNAE LINE DISINI..

DAN

AKU TIDAK INGIN ADA TANGGAL 30 FEBRUARY, TAPI AKU INGIN ADA TANGGAL 32 MARET DI KALENDER BERDIRI SUPERMANKU. AKU INGIN BISA TERBANG JIKA ADA TANGGAL 32 MARET. APA SALAH KALAU AKU INGIN ADA TANGGAL 32 MARET? APA SALAH?! HAHH?! JAWABBB! APA SALAHHHHH!? ",seakan aungan dari hewan purba yang sudah lenyap, kini Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan taringnya.

.

.

.

Oh ini dunia nyata Kyungsoo

.

.

Tidak ada acara kau bisa berubah menjadi Wofl

.

.

Dan Suho,

.

.

.

Kenapa justru kau yang kena marah ? Sebenarnya yang salah siapa?

.

.

.

"Tidk..dak..kka..kau..tidak..salah..Kyungsoo",nafas Suho seakan putus-putus saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

.

.

Ini lebih menyeramkan dari pada kau melihat senyuman pepsodent Chanyeol saat menonton film horror

.

.

Dan sepertinya,

.

.

.

.

.

Harapan 30 February Luhan sedikit memasuki 0,01% terjadi

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa ?

.

.

.

,

.

Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan mata besarnya dan di gantikan dengan mata sipit lurus dan memancarkan cahaya merah..

.

.

-Masih ingat dengan sumpah sarapah Minseok tentang 30 February yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi sampai Kyungsoo kehilangan mata besanya?-

.

.

.

-salah 1 nya berbunyi seperti itu-

.

.

.

.

-Kyungsoo terlalu emosi dengan Suho sehingga matanya mengecil. Ini terlalu ajaib dan 'mendadak'-

.

.

.

.

Kalau-kalau ada laser kekuatan tinggi yang muncul dari mata lurus Kyungsoo, sepertinya Suho harus merelakan kepalanya berpisah dengan badan kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kkaeb Song'.

.

.

.

.

'Brakk'

.

'Pyarrr'

-Suara pintu dorm yang berbenturan sangat keras dengan dinding yang bergantung foto Sehun saat TK-.

.

.

.

.

"Diooyaaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

.

.

-are you remember the voice ?-

.

.

.

LUHAN

.

.

.

" Mata besarmu hilang ?! Oh matamu lurus Dio.", kata Luhan semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mata lurus Dio dengan kalender duduk teddy bearnya

.

.

.

Luhan , kau membahayakan mata orang

..

Dan Luhan, kenapa kau masih membawa kalender duduk teddy bearmu ?

.

.

.

.

"Jinjja?",tanya Kyungsoo berbinar.

LuhN mengangguk semangat - dan cepat- menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

.

Kenapa serasa dunia 1001 malam berpindah ke dorm EXO ?

.

.

.

.

Dan untuk seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu, kau benar -benar dalam bahaya.

.

.

Suho ?

.

.

.

Bukan,

.

.

Bukan Suho,

.

.

Suho sudah menghilang sejak suara pintu dorm yang terpenkal keras dengan dinding dan mengakibatkan foto Sehun saat TK harus tergeletak retak di lantai.

.

.

.

.

Lalu ?!.

.

.

.

.

"MINSEOOKKK,, LIHAT MATA DIO LURUS... MATA DIO LURUS... 'LURUSSS' ! AAHHH HARAPAN 30 FEBRUARYKU AKAN TERKABUL, TINGGAL 99.99 % LAGI... HOREEeeee...", teriak Luhan semangat sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke udara menerjang langit-langit dorm.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya tubuh Kyungsoo tidak seringan itu

.

.

Luhan kau belum melunasi hutangmi pada Suho, kenapa kau meretakkan langit-langit ?

.

Dan,.

.

.

.

.

.

Tau sekarang siapa yang berdiri kaku di dekat pintu ?

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaannya.

.

.

OH TIDAK ¡

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya memiliki benda kembar di dadanya dan dia harus kehilangan little elepandtnya.

.

.

.

.

Lalu,

.

.

.

.

Tamu bulanan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIIIIIIIDDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK...!"

.

.

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
